deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-2675
SCP-2675 is an anomalous vessel pursued by the SCP Foundation, who class it as a Keter-class (extremely dangerous) anomaly and are actively attempting to sink it. SCP-2675 is the Soviet-built nuclear icebreaker Sibir launched in 1977, and lost in 1992 after being sent to investigate anomalous source of electromagnetic radiation in the Arctic Ocean. SCP-2675 was next seen in 1995, when it appeared in the Bering Strait and attacked and sunk several American commercial shipping vessels. SCP Foundation contacts within the US Navy intercepted reports the attacks, and deployed an Arleigh Burke-class guided missile destroyer affiliated with the Foundation, the Altman to investigate. The Altman made contact with the Sibir and demanded the icebreaker identify itself. A voice associated with the vessel, now known as SCP-2675-1 responded, referencing him serves an entity known as the "god child", and refused to return to port and be detained for the ship's role in the attacks. Battle vs. Kongou (by SPARTAN 119) The Fleet of the Fog Battleship Kongou sailed through the waters of the north Pacific on a routine patrol for any human vessels that dared venture out onto the high seas. As it had been since the Great Naval Battle, there had been no non-Fog vessels anywhere in the Pacific.... or so Kongou thought, until she spotted a contact on her radar. A voice in Russian hailed her through the radio "Who dares sail into the territory of the Fog East Pacific Fleet?!", Kongou demanded into the radio, "Identify yourself!" "The Fleet of the Fog", the mysterious vessel responded, "I've been hearing more and more of you lately. As for me, I am a being not of flesh, but of energy, a creation of the god-child, born of the atom. The god child... demands your destruction!" "It's been a while since I've had a real fight", Kongou responded with a dark laugh, "I accept your challenge, 'servant of your so-called god-child'" As soon as the mental model finished speaking, dozens of missiles armed with explosive and disintegration warheads flew out of the vertical launch systems of the Kongou, streaking through the air towards their target. As the missiles neared SCP-2675, the entire ship disappeared. The missiles slammed into open water, exploding and sending up a splash of water. Less than a second later, there was a flash of light off Kongou's starboard side. Kougou's mental model turned to face a massive icebreaker which glowed blue with radiation. SCP-2675 slammed straight into the side of the Fog Battleship. The bow of SCP-2675 was slightly damaged as it slammed up against the shield of the Wave Force armor of Kongou's hull. As it stuck the ship, SCP-2675 turned a structure similar to a gun turret on Kongou's bridge. Several glowing humanoid figures that glowed with Cherenkov radiation appeared on board, emitting levels of radiation that would have instantly killed a human. Kongou's mental model was shield against radiation, but even she could not stand up to this forever. Kongou drew a nanomaterial blade and cut down three of the figures- the blade's ability to dissipate energy weapons fire evidently also worked on these things. A more of the radioactive figures appeared on Kongou's deck, the mental model worked out the source. She turned every laser cannon capable of being aimed at SCP-2675 towards the enemy vessel and fired. On of her main laser cannons struck each of the two radition projectors on SCP-2675, sending them up in a ball of flames. Several other laser hits caused further damage to the ship, however, the anomalous icebreaker remained afloat as it disappeared in a flash of light for a second time. SCP-2675 reappeared on the port side of Kongou, and turned a newly-spawned set of weapons on her. Immediately, Kongou detected a powerful thermal signature, similar to an enemy laser weapon. To a human, the beam would be invisible, but Kongou's mental model could detect the beam from the microwave weapon. The combined fire of SCP-2675's four microwave weapons was more powerful than any Fog laser, quickly reducing the shield of the Wave Force Armor. Kongou turned her gun turrets to face 2675, but the enemy vessel disappeared yet again, only to reappear off her starboard bow. This time, Kongou's was quick enough to score another hit on 2675 with her bow-laser cannons. Then, the mental model said, "Time to finish this!", as the bow of the Fog battleship opened to revealed her super heavy graviton cannon. The graviton cannon glowed as it began to charge, trained directly on 2675. Instead of teleporting, however, 2675 simply adjusted the aim of the four microwave cannons. The moment Kongou realized what 2675 was doing, it was too late. The microwave beam flew right through the gap created in Kongou's shield to fire the graviton cannon. The heat of the weapon destabilized the delicate mechanisms of graviton cannon, sending it up in a flash of fire. The explosion was reflected off the interior of the shields that still surrounded the rest of Kongou, causing further damage. As the graviton generator and all of the remaining disintegration warheads on board the ship detonated, the explosion was pulled back into an implosion as the graviton weapons created a short-lived micro black hole, pulling most of Kongou's ship body, as well as her AI core, into oblivion. When the micro-black hole dissipated, all that was left of the Kongou were the very ends of her bow and stern, which disintegrated into inert nanomaterials. SCP-2675 turned away from the battlefield and initiated repairs for the damage from the battle. WINNER: SCP-2675 Expert's Opinion SCP-2675 was able to overcome Kongou's superior firepower, as well as her damage-absorbing shield thanks its ability to teleport. This allowed 2675 to evade Kongou's weapons while wearing down the shield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Cults Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors